


Delivery

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feedism, Food Kink, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius gets a job delivering pizza and Courf wants to mess with him.  It either goes better or worse than intended, hard to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

It all started because Marius got a job at a major pizza chain.  The restaurant was one of those that offered online ordering and a step-by-step, Big Brother-esque process that let you watch as your pizza was constructed and then informed you as to who was delivering it.  Courfeyrac happened to be ordering pizza on a night when he knew Marius was working and that was the night he concocted what he thought was an ingenious plan.

In actuality, he knew it wasn’t an ingenious plan.  It was just a way for him to mess with Marius a little.  He would order a pizza and hope that his friend would be the one to deliver it.  Ordering online also gave him a semblance of anonymity that the pizza place would hopefully not notice a pizza order coming from the same place every night.  Luckily for Courf, he lived in a co-op so he figured that the pizza place would assume that literally anyone could be ordering the pizza since it was only delivered to the front door anyway.

He knew ordering a pizza every night that he knew Marius was working (which was most every night since his friend had clamored for any and every availability) was more than a bit excessive just to give him a joking hard time at the door but it was a relatively harmless prank.  And, besides, he was only ordering personal-sized pizzas anyway.  Although, after a week or so, the personal pan wasn’t feeling like enough so he ordered up to a medium.  Courfeyrac didn’t feel like that was too much a step up and, besides, for being a chain, the pizza wasn’t terribly bad.

There was a downside to his plan, however, and it was that Marius never seemed to be the one to deliver his pizza.

“Why not just request that he do it?” Combeferre asked one night after yet another non-Marius delivered his pizza.

They were sitting in Courf’s room and attempting to watch a movie on his laptop.

“That would defeat the purpose,” he pointed out between bites. “You want some?”

Combeferre shook his head. “I don’t like that place.”

Courf shrugged and said, “Your loss.  I like it.”

“I’d hope so.  It’s all you’ve been eating for over a week.”

Combeferre leaned over and fiddled with the lid of the box.

“How much pizza have you even had?”

His answer was a shrug. “No clue.  Can’t be that much.  Most of it was the personal pan size.”

“That’s still a whole pizza.”

“Barely.”

He had no idea what Combeferre was even going on with as he munched on his pizza.  Without thinking, he reached down and tugged on the waistband of his jeans.  For some reason, they had been feeling rather tight lately.  He really thought nothing of it, though.  He was eating a whole pizza so of course he’d bloat up a little.  Then he would digest it and the engorged bump would go away like it always did.

Courfeyrac reached into the pizza box and his fingers only scraped against grease-flecked cardboard.  He turned, confused.

“Huh?  It’s all gone?”

Combeferre nodded solemnly. “Yes.  You ate a whole pizza.”

Courf wiped some sauce off of his face and patted his stomach appreciatively.  He had to admit that finishing an entire medium pizza by himself was a rather impressive feat.

“You ready to watch the movie, Ferre?”

The other man didn’t answer him at first.  He was flicking his gaze between the empty pizza box and Courf’s midsection.  He looked down to see what the commotion was.  His t-shirt, already form-fitting, had ridden up over his stuffed belly.

“What?” he asked and then gave him a coy smile. “Do you like what you see?”

At that, Combeferre rolled his eyes.

“Just hit play.”

\--

It took another week of diligently ordering pizzas until it finally happened.  The little site set up a notification for the progress of his pizza: “our delivery expert Marius is on his way.”  Courfeyrac thrust both arms into the air.

“Yes!”

The motion caused his laptop to topple off of his crossed legs and he dove to catch it.  He was not only excited because his prank was paying off--though he still had no idea how he was going to hassle Marius when he finally came to the door--but it was also the first time in two weeks that he was going to see him.  Marius was a dingus loser but he was his dingus loser and, honestly, he had kind of missed him.

Courf got up off the floor and jammed his keys and wallet into his back pocket.  He stopped at the mirror over the dresser to give himself a once-over.  A few days after his movie night with Ferre, there was no way that he could deny that eating nothing but pizza for over a week had changed his body and another week of it had done it no better.  He could barely get his pants shut now thanks to his plump gut and budding love handles.  It didn’t help that every shirt he owned, practically, was a thin, tight t-shirt that showed off every bloated inch he had accumulated.

Honestly, though, he liked it.  He liked being rounder.  He liked hearing seams pop when he moved.  He liked the way his belly bounced a little as he walked.  Courf couldn’t put a number on it but, looking at himself, he had to say that in the past couple of weeks he had put on ten, maybe fifteen pounds.  On one hand, he knew that was a lot of weight to gain in such a short time but on the other hand, he found himself not particularly caring.

He gave his belly one more appreciated pat before leaving his room, making sure to lock it behind him.  Timing was on his side since he got downstairs the second there was a knock at the door.  He threw it open and, lo and behold, jackpot.  Marius was standing in the doorway, pulling his pizza out of its heat-saving bag.  He looked properly dorky in his baseball cap and polo shirt.

“Marius!” he exclaimed in what he hoped was a surprised voice. “Golly, what are you doing here?”

Marius lifted the pizza box.

“Uh...delivering your pizza?”

He blinked his eyes in that earnest way of his and handed it over.  Before he could read off the price, Courfeyrac was already handing him the money.  He had long since memorized the price of his order.

“Keep the change,” he told him. “For your tip.”

Marius’s eyes lit up at the bills as he tried and failed to keep his expression neutral.

“Thanks, Courf...”

He exchanged the box of pizza for the money and apparently that motion was enough to get his gaze to drift down.  Courfeyrac moved the box to the side to let him get a good look.  As he did, he tried to think of a proper way to mess with him.  He was beginning to think that his plan was pretty ill thought out.

“Whoa!” he exclaimed with all the fanfare of Edison and the light bulb.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“Well...you’ve gotten a bit fat, haven’t you?”

As usual, Marius had a wonderful way with words.

Courf leaned back and ran his free hand over the outward curve of his belly.

“I s’pose I have.  It’s your fault, though.”

“How is it my fault?”

“I kept ordering pizza to get you to deliver it so I could mess with you.  It took you _two weeks_ to deliver me my pizza.”

Marius’s eyes went wide.

“You can’t honestly blame me for all this, can you?”

He reached forward and pinched at Courf’s stomach.

“Not really but I am anyway.  Also, I haven’t figured out a way to mess with you so my plan’s done nothing but fatten me up.”

“Serves you right!” He pinched harder. “You were going to mess with me!”

“I don’t consider this a punishment,” Courf pointed out. “Now stop touching it.”

Marius pulled his hand away and a blush colored his cheeks.

“Right, sorry.  I should get back.  Uh...enjoy your pizza!”

He rubbed his belly. “Oh, I will.”

\--

The next night at work, Marius found it hard to concentrate.  He stared at the pizza in the oven for what felt like an eternity until a familiar, throaty voice tore him from his reverie.

“No delivery to the co-op tonight?”

“Huh?”

He started backwards and nearly toppled over the stack of empty pizza boxes that rested on the metal table behind him.  Next to him, Eponine laughed.

“The co-op?  Where your friends live?  Every night there’s been a delivery there but it’s almost closing and, lo and behold, no order.”

She gestured to the computer where online orders came through.  Marius didn’t answer her at first.  The mention of the co-op brought to mind Courfeyrac the night before as he accepted his pizza.  The way his stomach puffed up over his tight jeans and how his t-shirt hugged the curve of his belly and didn’t quite cover it.  He way he was so brazen about it, rubbing it right in front of Marius and laughing.  It was...surprisingly hot.

“Marius?  Ground control to Major Marius?” Eponine waved a hand in front of his face. “What’s with you?”

He shook his head and swallowed. “Oh, uh...well, Courf’s been doing it.  He was going to mess with me when I delivered it but then I finally did last night so I guess he’s stopped.”

She cocked a brow. “Wait...so he ordered a pizza every night for two weeks in hoping that you would somehow deliver it?  Even on your days off?”

“Uh, yeah...it wasn’t a very well thought through plan, I guess...and.  Yeah...uh...he would eat the entire thing himself, too...”

Again, the image of him at the door flashed into his mind’s eye and a surge of heat pooled in Marius’s stomach.

“Seriously?  I’m pretty sure this pizza is, like, seventy-five percent lard.”

He nodded and said, “Yeah, he’s...um...put on some weight because of it...”

“I’d imagine, I...”

Eponine’s eyes roved over his face and she looked suspicious.  Marius pulled his baseball cap lower to try to hide the blush that surely pinkened his cheeks.

“What?” he asked nervously.

“You’re blushing,” she remarked. “Seriously blushing...oh god, you think it’s hot, don’t you?”

“What?!” he asked again, this time in a strangled yell.

“You think that Courf’s all hot now because he’s plumped up!”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do!  Oh man, Marius!”

Eponine began laughing.  She had to lean against the counter for support.

“I have to tell Cosette!” she exclaimed once she recovered.

She reached into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone.  Marius lunged for it.

“Don’t you dare!”

Eponine leapt from his grasp, her thumb already tapping at the screen.

“What did you send to her?” he demanded.

She grinned cheekily and said, “I sent her, ‘hey babe, your ex is a chubby chaser.’”

He widened his eyes in horror.

“You did not!”

“Sure I did.  Look.”

Eponine swung the phone in front of his face mockingly.  He was beginning to miss the days back in high school when she nursed a crush on him and didn’t mock him for potential kinks he didn’t know he had.

“Ooh, she replied!”

Marius slumped down on the metal table and sighed. “What’d she say?”

Again, Eponine burst into laughter.

“She said, ‘is this why he always wanted to go to the buffet when we were dating?’”

“I didn’t!”

“What are you two doing back here?”

Marius was saved, at least for the moment, by the arrival of their boss.

“Nothing, Mr. Mabeuf,” they said in unison like chastised schoolchildren.

He smiled at them in his kindly grandfather way.

“Well, then, why don’t you get started on cleaning up while I count the drawers?”

They nodded and, the moment he left, Eponine pulled out her phone again.

“Marius, there’s nothing wrong with this fetish,” she said, gesturing with it as she spoke. “In fact, I bet Courf looks mega-cute all round...oh, idea!  Here.”

She tossed him her phone, which he caught awkwardly in cradled hands.  Eponine darted back into the kitchen and returned with three large pizzas.

“Reject pizzas!” she exclaimed.

“I know what they are.”

The pizzas were intact but the crust was burnt to the point where Mabeuf had said that he hadn’t felt it right to give to people.  Usually the “reject pizzas” were thrown out or taken home by employees if they were at least still edible.

“Text Courf and say you’re coming over and then give him these.”

“But--”

“Marius, do it and you’ll thank me later,” she said in a singsong voice.

He knew there was no arguing with her and, besides, he hadn’t properly hung out with Courfeyrac in a week and he missed him.  He could just toss the pizzas away after he left.

\--

Marius didn’t know why he didn’t toss the pizzas.  He carried them with him all the way down the three blocks to the co-op.  He had used Eponine’s phone to let him know he was coming but couldn’t tell him he was here since he hadn’t one of his own.  Instead he just knocked on the door, feeling foolish and like he was making a delivery.

The door opened at his ring and, luckily, Courf answered it.  He really didn’t want to have to explain himself to anyone else.

“Uh, hey,” he said awkwardly.  He lifted his free hand in a wave.

“Hey, Marius.  What’s with the pizzas?”

He lowered them down to hold the stack in both hands and felt his face heat up.

“Oh, uh...well.  Even though I’m sure you’re sick of pizza, these were free from work so.  I thought.  You might...want them.”

Courfeyrac stared at them.  In one hand he held a can of Cheerwine, that sickly sweet soda he was always drinking, and the other rested on the swell of his exposed tummy.

“I’ve already eaten...” he began and Marius’s blush grew even hotter. “...but, I’m always down for pizza.  Come in, dude.”

Marius exhaled a sigh of relief and stepped into the tiny hall that served as a foyer in the co-op.  Courfeyrac reached forward and grabbed his baseball cap off of his head, putting it on his own backwards.

“You could at least have taken this off,” he said with a laugh.  Dark curls were sticking through the hole. “This looks like some weird porno.”

Marius laughed back, feeling a bit of his anxiety unwind.  They went upstairs and into Courf’s room.

“Put ‘em on the floor.”

He did as he was told and Courfeyrac plopped down next to them.

“Wanna watch something?” he asked, pulling his laptop towards him.

“Sure.”

Marius came and sat next to him.  The pizzas were on Courfeyrac’s other side, which was fine with him.  He was pretty sick of pizza and had no desire to eat any.

For the next hour or so, they watched whatever cartoons Courfeyrac could pull up on youtube while he mechanically fed himself pizza.  Marius tried not to watch him eat it and definitely tried not to watch the way his stomach swelled as he devoured slice after slice.  Halfway through an old episode of “Adventure Time,” he let out a whimper that got Marius’s attention.

“What?” he asked, leaning forward to pause the video.

Courf stared at the half-empty box that contained the second pizza woefully.

“I want to keep eating it but I’m so full...” He sounded oddly pouty and childish, Marius thought.  He ran his hands over the curve of his belly and bounced the flats of them against the taut skin.

“Um...”

“Here.  You feed me.”

“What?”

Courfeyrac struggled to sit up a little but his stuffed, tight stomach stopped him from getting fully upright.

“Feed me.  The rest of it.  Until it’s gone.  Until I’m about to pop.  C’mon, Mar.” He grinned broadly and slyly. “You know you want to.”

Apparently, like Eponine, Courfeyrac had excellent kink-radar.  Swallowing thickly, Marius reached over him to grab a slice of pizza.  Courf seized his arms and pulled him until he was straddling him.  His already swollen belly pressed against the inside of Marius’s thighs.

“Now.  Feed me, Seymour.”

He began pushing the pizza into his waiting mouth.  Each swallow was accompanied by a little moan or groan that was starting to make him wet.  Every time a slice disappeared fully into his mouth, he waited for Courf to tell him that he was done, that he couldn’t eat anymore.  But whenever he finished, he would just exhale a strained, “more,” and open his mouth again.

Finally, all three pizzas were contained in Courfeyrac’s bursting belly.  He arched his back, his crotch thrusting up against Marius’s.  Against his thigh, he could feel he was hard and it sent a rush of blood to his groin.

“Oh god...” Courfeyrac bleated. “I’ve never...urp...been this full.”

“Yeah...” Marius stared at his stomach, amazed by its circumference.

His shirt had ridden almost to his chest but, miraculously, his pants were still buttoned.

“God...Marius.  Look how much you’ve fattened me up,” he said with a weak, pained laugh. “Here...undo my pants so I can breathe.”

“Right.  Yeah.”

Marius flicked the button upon and Courfeyrac exhale, his stomach swelling even more now that it was unrestrained.

“Look at me...” He arched his hips again to get more comfortable and the motion caused his crotch to rub against Marius’s once more. “Look what I let you do to me, christ.  Ugh...did it turn you on?”

Unable to say anything else, Marius just nodded.

“Do I still turn you on?”

He nodded again.  Courfeyrac rubbed his hands in slow circles over his belly, letting out whimpers as he did it.  Marius watched, transfixed.  His mouth was completely dry and, yes, there was no denying now that he was most definitely into this.

“Mmm...what do we do now, though, that we’re both turned on?” he asked.  His voice still sounded strained but that was underscored by how low and teasing it was. “Do you want to sit on my cock, Mar?  Sit on my cock and ride me while I finger you?  Make you weak and helpless until you pass out on my big ball of a belly?  Huh?  That what you want?”

Before last night, Marius had never really thought about Courf sexually before but now all he did was nod excitedly.

“Say it.”

“Yes.  I want that.  I want all that.  And...and afterwards I want to cram you full of dessert...” He began babbling as Courfeyrac continued to rub against his crotch. “I want you so full you can’t move and then...then...”

“Then what, Marius?” he asked. “What do you want to do after I’m your fat little piggy, huh?”

Marius was bad at dirty talk, always had been.  Cosette used to have to hide her laughter whenever he would attempt it.

“I want...I want you to, um, have sex with me.  From behind so I can feel your belly rub against my back...”

“Oh, yeah?”

He nodded again. “Yeah.”

Courf took him by the wrists and drew him close.

“Get off me, then, and go get the lube and condoms from my drawer.  Don’t keep me waiting.”

Marius got up off of him and walked on shaky legs to Courf’s night table.  As he retrieved the items, he made a mental note to thank Eponine for those pizzas.


End file.
